


Peace

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: You wait for Lemony Snicket to come back from his mission.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/174268757334/i-wish-you-would-write-a-short-fic-lemony-x).

You woke up on an empty bed. You had gone to sleep on an empty bed as well, but he had promised, during a dangerous phone call, that he would be back before morning. He never broke his promises.

Your clock said it was 4am. You hoped he was at least on his way. You wouldn't forgive him if he wasn't. Well, you would, but you would be mad (or pretend to be mad) for a long time.

You tried not to think of the worst, but you couldn't. The worst has been a constant presence in your life, especially lately, as much as it has been in his. You tried to go back to sleep, but you couldn't. You needed something to do to distract yourself or you would go crazy.

You went to the living room, and with relief, you spotted Lemony Snicket, the man you have been waiting for, laying on the couch, deep in sleep, still in his day clothes. He must have been exhausted when he arrived. You approached him, just to make sure he was really there and that it wasn't just a trick of your mind.

He was. You could smell smoke, which meant he would have bad news when he woke up, and you could hear him mumbling incoherent phrases in his sleep. Maybe once Lemony had been a peaceful sleeper, but that must have been before… before all of this started. It seemed unfair to you, that not even in his sleep he could relax, that his mind was always plaguing him with the guilt and pain he carried.

Lemony once said that holding you helped. You wondered why he didn't cross the few steps to the room and slept on the bed you shared instead. That was one of the main reasons you decided to share a bed in first place. Being in his arms also helped your own anxiety, but you hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

You sighed. You considered waking him up but decided against it. He deserved some rest after being away so long in mission. Instead, you went back to the room and took the warmest blanket you had. You put it over the sleeping man, and for a moment, he seemed to look a little better. You then sat down, back against the couch, and raised a hand to meet with his. He was there. He was safe. You two were together again. For now, this was enough.


End file.
